User talk:Entropy/test
For TMS Hammer war, Frenzy is better then tiger. [[User:Readem|'Readem']] (''talk''* ) 15:11, 10 April 2007 (CDT) :That was Rapta's suggestion, but, duly noted...cancelstance, duh. Thanks. Now if only I could get more feedback on the other things as well. :\ (T/ ) 21:46, 12 April 2007 (CDT) Got a nice collection of stuff going on here. Still reading through a lot it, but so far nice. K.O.Y Talk I am not sure what K.O.Y. stands for, but thanks. A lot of these I have left unfinished either because I can not test them alone or because there's still some annoying math or other calculations that need to be done and I am lazy. Damage for the One Shot Wonder, for example, takes awhile to compute. Other things, I leave in the Sandbox even though they are mostly working. This is because nothing in here has been 100% confirmed and tested...either through ANet nerfs or through inconsistent results. For example, my Battle of Turai's Procession farming build works fine 95% of the time. The other 5%, bad things happen. And I still can't quite figure out why. It's things like this that make them stay in the Sandbox rather than into my "Builds" section (which has been thoroughly researched and tested). (T/ ) 23:02, 16 September 2007 (CDT) :KOY is the abbreviation of his name. :)69.40.47.252 09:43, 22 September 2007 (CDT) ::D'oh! Pwned by skim reading :D (T/ ) 15:07, 22 September 2007 (CDT) Speaking of your 1-hit wonder, I actually went through and found out the max damage a single attack could achieve (theoretically) and found that a Me/D scythe user with 16 illusion and 12 scythe could hit between 1,000 and 1,800 damage per attack (not sure how all of those skills would stack) ... Even though it required the cooperation of about 4 other allies to set it all up, and it takes a good 12 seconds to set up, only lasts 30 seconds, and has a full minute cooldown to repeat. :P 76.173.217.181 10:03, 2 November 2007 (UTC) :How does that work? (T/ ) 06:20, 3 November 2007 (UTC) Shadow Form Your infini form build got nerfed. The Paintballer (T/ ) 01:31, 17 October 2007 (UTC) :Not for long (T/ ) 04:12, 18 October 2007 (UTC) :It still works, but now you have only about three seconds window of opportunity. >.> There are Spirit of Quickening Zephyr used by Rotting Dragons, so that helps a little bit. Hopefully auto-attacks would be enough to kill Damned Clerics. Maybe a Vampiric mod is needed, or Zealous... (T/ ) 04:33, 18 October 2007 (UTC) ::Speaking of Shadow form, I love always carrying Expunge Enchantments on my Warrior >.> Expunge - Wild Blow (65 damage always) kills all of the SF sins and 55hp monks I see in AB... SF I can kind of see being used, since counters are fairly uncommon, but 55hp monks? I Still get suprised every time I see them... Note: Most hilarious 55hp I ever saw? 55hp monk with the elite Vow of Strength that came up and hit me with his totem axe >.> Wooo your 1-3 damage just got boosted to 1-5 damage! you're so scary now.76.173.217.181 10:00, 2 November 2007 (UTC) :::Expunge is underrated... (T/ ) 06:20, 3 November 2007 (UTC) The Staff-sassin Wheres your dual attack for Impale+Siggy?-- igathrashTalk^ 03:44, 22 October 2007 (UTC) :I thought I put in Twisting Fangs, but I may have forgot. (T/ ) 05:45, 22 October 2007 (UTC) The N/Mo Battery Okay, I'm stumped. I've looked at each skill a good 6 times now... What is the point of signet of agony? The only thing I can possibly guess is that it's there for humor (or just to make you feel good) since you use so many "blood" or "cutting yourself" skills... to keep yourself bleeding forever. >.> That's all I can guess, but if I'm wrong and there's some actual REASON you have signet of agony in there, please let me know xD 76.173.217.181 10:11, 2 November 2007 (UTC) :signet of agony sacrifice triggers masochism and gives mana? *shrug* -Ezekiel 10:22, 2 November 2007 (UTC) I guess... But even so, any spell would trigger masochism with cultist's fervor, and I do belive ALL spells would give energy gain.76.173.217.181 18:27, 2 November 2007 (UTC) I should just make it a 1hp BiP spammer tbh...although, that leaves so many other skill slots empty with no good skills. As it is, Signet of Agony is extra energy management because it triggers Masochism and costs no Energy at all...kind of like when you'd normally use Blood Drinker but obviously the purpose is different. Also, while most spells would give Energy gain, you're 1HP so you can't get high degen...you're also separate from the party so you can't use targeted spells like Blood of the Aggressor. Not too many other options. (T/ ) 06:24, 3 November 2007 (UTC) Power trappers I was just looking at applying cracked armour, could try bringing epidemic on one of the R/Me and sundering weapon on the R/Rt, not a long duration but the -20 armour and +50 from Piercing trap would be worth it. -Ezekiel 10:38, 2 November 2007 (UTC) :I've tried using Piercing Trap on an R/E with Shell Shock but I haven't gotten good results; it's hard to time the condition right before they hit the traps, especially if you were going to hit many foes. You'd want Fevered Dreams for that, but then you lose one Trapper for a Mesmer or whatever...Piercing Trap is powerful but Cracked Armor remains the hardest condition in the game to meet. (T/ ) 06:20, 3 November 2007 (UTC) ? Which ones do you want feedback on? Too many to do them all. Also, PvP/PvE? [[User:Readem|'Readem']] 07:23, 3 November 2007 (UTC) :I will do a bit of cleanup to help out...Well, any of the true "Builds" I would like feedback on - the ones with names and professions listed. Usually I ask for feedback by putting something in my "Featured Builds" section on my userpage, but I guess you don't see that. PvP/PvE should be clear because of PvE-only skills, but if it's not specific then assume PvE. I don't mind PvP advice though :) (T/ ) 18:55, 4 November 2007 (UTC) Staff-sassin elite Can't you replace Lift Enchantment with Beguiling Haze, and use it before Iron Palm to get in touch range? You don't strip the target of an anchantment, but it's another condition applied.--El Nazgir 08:45, 18 November 2007 (UTC) :Beguiling Haze is pretty expensive, but that's a good idea...Shadow Step + Daze at the same time. Thanks. (T/ ) 17:53, 18 November 2007 (UTC) Suggestion of Renaming I was thinking you could rename the Ebon Vanguard Elementalist (which rocks by the way) to Ebon DAAS (Dual Attunement Air Spiker) :I always hate to use the term "spiker" on a build that uses degen, but...meh. Every Dual Attune aeromancer gets called that. (T/ ) 01:37, 26 November 2007 (UTC) EVA For suggestions with EVA, you should probably suggest replacing Lightning Hammer instead of Orb, because Hammer is much more expensive and the projectile aspect isn't much of a loss in almost any situation --Gimmethegepgun 03:27, 30 January 2008 (UTC) :Dude...you're running dual attunes. >.> (T/ ) 12:11, 31 January 2008 (UTC) ::Err... oops :/ --Gimmethegepgun 23:36, 31 January 2008 (UTC) 600 "It is harder to tank like that, WoT".... What? There's absolutely no difference between 600 and 900 really. Sure, SoA takes a couple of hits more to reduce to 0; who cares? You can spam Spirit Bond like mad anyways (esp with GC and Storm Chaser, lawl... Blue bar murder against big mobs). So, huh? --- -- ( ) (talk) 17:01, 16 February 2009 (UTC) :Prot Spirit lets more damage through. (T/ ) 17:13, 16 February 2009 (UTC) ::Spirit Bond still heals for 90+ --- -- ( ) (talk) 17:30, 16 February 2009 (UTC) :::Of course. But if you had like 2,000 health (gogo symbiosis) then PS may as well not be there for most attacks, and that makes you useless. It's a balance between how much you can heal from SB and how much more damage you want to deal. A good 600 will never die during, say, CoF. But if I was in, say, SoO, I'd want to remain near 600 because mobs are much more dangerous there. 600 is just the safest to be at. (T/ ) 17:36, 16 February 2009 (UTC) ::::The only dangers in SoO are Shock and Skull Crack if you don't kill the Hammer dudes fast enough, afaik. Which would go faster with higher health, and IAU rofls Shock. Oh, and another dangerous thing is the Hunt bonus; having anything above 25 armor or something would make the casters deal <60 damage with wand attacks, thus 1) making the Monks more tiresome, 2) stop triggering SB. I honestly see no reason why higher health = more danger. As long as SB heals for more than 10% of your HP bar, it theoretically cannot go wrong (theoretically, because Interrupts and IAU ending + KD spam sucks). Note; I haven't 600'ed SoO myself, just watched some friends of mine running it. --- -- ( ) (talk) 17:45, 16 February 2009 (UTC) :::::k —''The preceding unsigned comment was added by'' Entropy ( ) . ::::::Viper, the only thing that ever really kills me in SoO is the archers. Debil Shot and Disrupting Shot ~_~ The hounds are almost all avoidable and die really fast, so skull crack isn't much of an issue. Once you get storm chaser up debil isn't much of a problem, but with bigger groups, SoA interrupted is dangerous, since 10 hits goes by really fast and your health starts dropping. ¬ Wizårdbõÿ777(talk) 21:23, 16 February 2009 (UTC)